<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catapult by Laily</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341020">Catapult</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laily/pseuds/Laily'>Laily</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All My Frostiron : In Love &amp; War [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Pregnancy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Loki (Marvel), Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Sick Loki (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laily/pseuds/Laily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of the assassination attempts on his life, Tony takes Loki out for a ride, and learns more than he bargained for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark, past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All My Frostiron : In Love &amp; War [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>211</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Catapult</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabesqueangel/gifts">Arabesqueangel</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocWordsmith/gifts">DocWordsmith</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Looks just like any other car.”</p><p>“It’s not just any car, Loki. It’s the latest Audi R8 Spyder in Sonoma Green,” Tony pouted, utilising the power of his lips to the fullest. “I got it just for you.”</p><p>“I think it’s hideous.”</p><p>“It matches your eyes?” Tony offered.</p><p>Loki hummed. “As far as Midgardian metal death traps go, I guess you could do worse.”</p><p>Tony pressed on the touchscreen virtual cockpit and the retractable hardtop slid soundlessly backward and disappeared into a super-secret compartment.</p><p>But the mildly impressed look on Loki’s face did not last long; sports cars were not exactly built for vertically endowed people like him. That, and the seat belt Tony insisted on him wearing quickly shattered any semblance of comfort.</p><p>He sighed. “With all that money of yours, you couldn’t have bought something bigger.”</p><p>Tony’s answer to that was a hand slipped boldly between Loki’s legs, and his heart jolted. Just as he was about to salaciously comment on the propriety of Tony’s action, an extra panel appeared under the crook of Loki’s awkwardly bent knees, lengthening the seat, and suddenly there was a hell of a lot more leg space than before.</p><p>“Adjustable lumbar support and thigh extension. It’s got warmers on the headrest too for when your neck gets cold,” Tony said proudly. “Told you I got this for you.”</p><p>“How sweet,” Loki said coolly, but his lips allowed Tony’s landing rights, letting them linger for longer than usual.</p><p>When Tony finally pulled away, he did so with a peculiar expression on his face.</p><p>“Is something the matter?” Loki inquired politely.</p><p>“Nothing,” Tony said quickly, his features smoothening into a blank canvas. Without another word, he shifted the car into drive and accelerated out of the driveway.</p><p>For the first few minutes, Loki merely indulged Tony’s passion for flying manmade contraptions, breathing in the smell of new leather and fresh air. The scent of the ocean and the sight of pristine blue waters was a welcome change, pleasant enough to almost make him forget about his current predicament.</p><p>“Where are we going?” Loki squinted up at the sun. The wind was comfortable at this cruising speed, the conversation just on this side of audible without either of them having to raise his voice.</p><p>“It’s a surprise.”</p><p>“We are not running to yet another one of your mansions, are we?” Loki asked lightly, refraining from using the word he really wanted to use. </p><p>“What are you talking about? I’m just taking us out for a short drive, that’s all. Give the new ride a spin. Maybe hit Venice Beach, share a cone. We’ve been cooped up in the house for too long, thought we could use some air.”</p><p>A delicate sniff. “If you’re sure.” </p><p>Tony glared, askance. </p><p>As though secretly enjoying his boyfriend’s discomfiture, Loki gave him a sweet, sweet smile, before slowly pulling his wind-blown hair away from his face and into a ponytail. </p><p>“Only that if your safe house has been compromised again, I can take us away farther and faster. Just saying.”</p><p>Sure you can, Tony wanted to say, but that would be digging his own grave way ahead of time. He was still trying to figure out a way to broach the issue of Loki’s alarmingly slow recovery without sending either of them over the edge, figuratively and literally. The waves looked massive today.</p><p>“You could use some sun,” he said instead, noting how the pallor of Loki’s skin was a far cry from its usual radiant glow, no better than it was yesterday, or the weeks before.</p><p>“Somehow I doubt your sun could rid me of whatever imagined ills you think I am suffering from,” Loki said, leaning back against the headrest.</p><p>Tony tried to school the harried expression on his face into something neutral, but the unrest brewing in the pair of eyes staring back at him in his side mirror heralded a storm not even his sunglasses could hide.</p><p>He stole a side glance and whatever irritation that was building vanished in an instant. From this angle, the shadows under Loki’s eyes could not look any darker, his cheekbones any sharper.</p><p>“Your spell tell you anything?”</p><p>Loki shrugged. “Nothing new. There’s nothing physically wrong with me.”</p><p>“You know maybe you should talk to someone,” Tony said haltingly. “Thor has been calling me non-stop, asking about you.”</p><p>“I’m fine, Tony.”</p><p>“Of course you are.” This line of conversation had been repeated so many times over the course of the past month it was scratching away on his last piece of nerve. “You don’t sleep, you barely eat, you don’t go out, you don’t talk to anyone – ”</p><p>“Sounds like your Timber profile.”</p><p>“Stop changing the subject,” Tony said testily. “And it’s Tinder by the way.”</p><p>“What about you, Stark?”</p><p>“What about me?”</p><p>“Since you insist on talking, why don’t you tell me the truth about what has been going on, instead of making me find out for myself on the news?”</p><p>“Loki, we got the guy. He confessed, he’s behind bars, he can’t hurt us anymore.”</p><p>“You told me this Justin Hammer was behind all the attempts on your life.”</p><p>“Justin Hammer and I…” Tony hesitated. “We have a history.”</p><p>Loki’s entire demeanour screamed frustration. “Obviously.”</p><p>"We have no proof, Loki."</p><p>“What about the man the police apprehended? Did he not give Hammer up, or name him accomplice at the very least?”</p><p>“Yeah...he’s not talking. Guy said he acted alone,” Tony muttered. “My guess is Hammer’s got something on him too.”</p><p>“You need only give me the word and I will have them both erased.”</p><p>A cold shiver shook Tony to the core at Loki’s spine-chilling words.</p><p>“I am flattered, Bambi, I really am,” he finally managed. “But that’s just not how things are done around here.”</p><p>“Oh yes. I am beginning to get the picture,” Loki said bitterly. “My Brother did mention that you Midgardians have a certain fondness for treaties and accords and what have you.”</p><p>“We are fonder of ceasefires than we are of bloodshed, yes.” Tony bobbed his head in agreement. “Most of us anyway.”</p><p>“No one hurts my family and gets away with it.”</p><p>Tony frowned. There was something in the way Loki said it that did not sit right with him. “Did Hammer get to you too? Threaten you or Thor directly?”</p><p>“No,” Loki said abruptly. “I misspoke. Forget I said anything.”</p><p>Tony sighed. “Look. What we have, it’s as close as we’re gonna get to a good life, Loki. After all we’ve gone through, why would you want to jeopardise this one good thing we have?”</p><p>“I am not jeopardising anything,” Loki growled. “I am merely taking back what is ours.”</p><p>“By violating the clemency stipulations you were granted by the government in exchange for asylum for you, not to mention your people? What’s that going to prove?”</p><p>“This the same government that decided Justin Hammer’s parole hearing be expedited on the basis of ‘good behaviour’?” Loki asked bitingly. “How is arranging to have someone murdered a sign of good behaviour?”</p><p>Tony rubbed a hand across his forehead to eliminate the headache building behind his eyes. "Politics on Earth can be confusing."</p><p>"As is politics anywhere in the universe," Loki said darkly, his voice dropping to a sullen mutter. "At least here I thought it would be safe."</p><p>“Loki, is there something you’re not telling me?” Tony alternated between watching the road and watching his boyfriend, whose body was tensing more and more with each passing second.</p><p>“You’ve been avoiding Thor, and you’ve been avoiding Asgard,” he remarked. “I’ve not had much luck convincing you to stay with me beyond a couple of days until now.”</p><p>“You should have told me I have overstayed my welcome,” Loki said tightly.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I do not need your pity, nor your charity,” Loki snarled. “I would sooner throw myself off this cliff than take advantage of your hospitality.”</p><p>“This isn’t you talking, Loki.”</p><p>“Oh, you know me so well.”</p><p>“I know you’re scared. Of what, I don’t know. But if you don’t tell me what it is…”</p><p>“I do not take well to being threatened, Stark.”</p><p>“I am not threatening you, Loki. I am trying to <em>talk</em> to you.”</p><p>Loki scoffed, “Talking when one party isn’t telling the whole truth is exhausting.”</p><p>“<em>I’m</em> not telling the truth?” Tony balked. “Why don’t you try again? Maybe this time I'll pretend I can't taste the sick on your lips.”</p><p>Loki’s flushed face turned instantly ashen.</p><p>“Your silencing spells don’t work on CCTV, sweet cheeks.”</p><p>“You’ve been spying on me?”</p><p>“Technically home surveillance isn’t exactly spying but...” Tony’s voice trailed off at the furious look on Loki’s face, “I was worried, okay? Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately?”</p><p>Loki remained stubbornly mum.</p><p>“You and Stephen, you’re in this together. This whole, big secret you don’t want me to know about.”</p><p>Green eyes narrowed dangerously. “I would choose my words wisely if I were you.”</p><p>“Or you’ll what? Throw me off this cliff? Been there, done that. But you know the first thing I did when I finally dredged myself out of these very waters after the Extremis soldiers destroyed my house?”</p><p>Tony’s grip tightened around the steering wheel at the memory.</p><p>“I called Pepper. I was stranded in the middle of nowhere with nothing but the clothes on my back, but I knew I needed to find a way to talk to her. Let her know that I was okay. That I was still very much alive and not <em>dead</em>. Coz that’s the least you can do when you have someone you love waiting for you.” He threw an angry look sideways. “Which is more than I can say for you!”</p><p>“I beg your pardon?”</p><p>“That’s right, you heard me. I had JARVIS translate all that fancy Latin you and Stephen Strange were throwing at each other.”</p><p>Tony did not realise he was shaking until the car swerved out of control, narrowly missing a guardrail. “You said it was fatal. The poison.”</p><p>Enraged and caught off guard both, Loki’s face twisted into something ugly. “So much for trust, Stark – ”</p><p>“Just answer me, goddamnit!”</p><p>“Ask me a damn question and maybe I will!”</p><p>“Are you dying?”</p><p>“Oh, Heavens above,” Loki muttered.</p><p>“Tell me!” Tony demanded furiously.</p><p>“No, I am not dying, Stark, I am pregnant!” Loki thundered.</p><p>The car swerved again wildly, and this time Tony narrowly missed sideswiping another vehicle. <em>“What?”</em></p><p>Loki gritted his teeth. “Stop the car.”</p><p>“We’re in the middle of a freaking highway, Loki, I’m not going to stop the car!” Tony hollered, his heart thundering away like a stampeding herd. “And what do you mean, <em>pregnant?”</em></p><p>“Stop the car or I will be ill all over your nice leather interior and no magic in the world can fix it!”</p><p>As luck would have it, a clearing appeared into view, blessedly empty. Horns blared loudly as Tony made a sudden turn without signalling, pulling into the vantage point only microseconds before Loki threw the door open and flung himself out.</p><p>Tony cursed aloud, slamming on the brakes.</p><p>He found Loki on his knees, heaving violently into a shrub. His hands flailed about Loki’s shuddering body, unsure of what to do. He settled for gingerly lifting Loki’s ponytail off the back of his sweat-dampened neck. “Shit, shit - are you okay?”</p><p>Another wave of debilitating nausea had Loki retching uncontrollably. Pacing the breathing with the vomiting was becoming increasingly difficult and black spots began dancing in front of his eyes from sheer exertion. </p><p>Just as Loki thought he was going to pass out from the lack of air, his vision cleared and the nausea receded, only to be replaced by a familiar cramping sensation so intense it drove all residual air left out of his lungs.  </p><p>“Stomach pains?”</p><p>Loki nodded, taking in one careful breath after another as he waited for the bout to pass. “Strange said to expect them every once in a while.”</p><p>“Didn’t say nothing about the vomiting.”</p><p>“No, that is all your atrocious handling of the vehicle.”</p><p>“Loki, it’s been two months.” As soon as the words left his mouth, Tony felt like slapping himself in the face. “Two months. Fuck me.”</p><p>“It was the other way around, if I remember correctly.”</p><p>“You’re hilarious.” Tony anxiously watched Loki hug his arms around himself and rock slowly back and forth. “I’m sure if I talk to Strange, he would –”</p><p>“Call him and I will rip your head off, Stark.”</p><p>“Then your Healers in Asgard. I could have the jet ready in an hour and we can go. I’ll come with you.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Fine. I’ll go by myself and bring one here.” A disgruntled mutter, “Why didn’t I think of that before...”</p><p>“No. No Healers.”</p><p>Loki saw the look of abject concern on his lover’s face and instantly deflated, “I’m not ill, Tony. I’m not losing my magic. I’m just conserving it for the…child.”</p><p>“Is it mine?” Tony’s lower lip quivered. “Please, Loki, no more secrets – ”</p><p>“Of course it’s yours, you idiot!”</p><p>Tony's entire demeanour changed. His eyes took on an empty, almost dreamy glaze. He did not speak for the longest time.</p><p>“I didn’t even know it was possible.”</p><p>“It’s always been possible,” Loki said softly.</p><p>Tony frowned. “I don’t understand. Why now?”</p><p>“The poison, when it attacked my seidr, it did something. It unravelled the, ah, spell that was keeping me safe from - ” Loki waved a hand vaguely down his front, “I only realised it after. By the time my magic’s recovered enough to cast it again, we’ve already...”</p><p>“Done it?” Tony offered dully.</p><p>Loki nodded, eyes downcast and morose. “We’ve already made her.”</p><p>“It’s a she?” Tony marvelled in quiet wonder.</p><p>“I’ve never been wrong before.”</p><p>“You should have told me.”</p><p>Loki closed his eyes. “This wasn’t how I envisioned telling you.”</p><p>Tony let out a snort. “You didn’t envision telling me at all.”</p><p>He helped prop Loki up, leaning him against the side of the car. He fished a bottle of water out of the glove compartment and handed it to Loki, who still looked pale and shaken.</p><p>Tony rested his weight against the car door, crossing one ankle over the other. He could not bring himself to sit just yet.</p><p>“Were you going to leave?” he asked tightly.</p><p>“Yes,” Loki answered without hesitation. “Then I heard about your arch nemesis’ potential release...and I couldn’t.”</p><p>Tony sniffed furiously. “Can’t say I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Guess I didn’t know how you’d react.” Loki propped an elbow on his knee and dropped his forehead into the palm of his hand. “A baby <em>will</em> complicate things.”</p><p>“Have you met me? Complicated’s my name, complication’s my game.”</p><p>“That is the most absurd thing I’ve ever heard,” Loki muttered, but there was the beginning of a smile on his lips, sad and wistful. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“Am <em>I</em> alright?” A hysterical laugh threatened to take over the compulsion to cry.</p><p>“I’m keeping the child, Tony. With or without you.”</p><p>“Don’t you dare. That’s my kid too,” Tony growled. “Take this away from me and I’m gonna kick your ass.”</p><p>Not only did Loki not rise to the bait, he gagged again, and Tony crouched down to pat his back awkwardly. “Maybe once you’re feeling better.”</p><p>“What a sorry pair we make.”</p><p>Loki had never looked more alone, and Tony could bear it no longer.</p><p>With a great sigh, he finally dropped his ass onto the ground. “Speak for yourself, Games.” </p><p>Loki felt Tony’s hand search the gravel for his; when it finally found his, he leaned into the strength of the grip and the comforting rumble of Tony’s voice.</p><p>“I’m...okay with it. Sort of.” A soft kiss brushed against the top of his head. “It’s a lot to take in, sure, but...it’s you.”</p><p>Loki lifted his head off Tony’s shoulder –</p><p>“And me.”</p><p>Loki stared.</p><p>“And our little bambino.”</p><p>Loki followed the line of Tony’s gaze. His stomach was perfectly flat still, concave even, from all the vomiting and the not-eating he’d been doing.</p><p>“Can I – ” Tony hesitated, “May I?”</p><p>“There’s nothing <em>to</em> touch, but sure.”</p><p>“Are you sure you can fit a baby in there?” Tony asked critically. “You look about as pregnant as a lamp post.”</p><p>Loki began to laugh. He laughed so hard tears came to his eyes, and he welcomed them, for tears of merry laughter looked just the same as any other.</p><p>He almost had himself convinced, had it not been for the raw anguish in his voice. “What am I going to do, Tony?”</p><p>“We’ll figure it out.” Tony’s grip around him tightened. “You know I’m going to take care of you, right? Both of you.”</p><p>Loki shivered involuntarily as the last of the sickness dissipated like magic.</p><p>Mistaking Loki’s reaction for something more ominous, Tony leapt to his feet. “Come on. Let’s get going.”</p><p>“I don’t think I’m up for a stroll on the beach, Tony.”</p><p>“No, silly. I’m taking you home. I’m sure I’ve got a few care packages installed just waiting for the right occasion.” Tony extended a hand. “A hot bath, a relaxing massage, the whole shebang. Then we can start figuring out what to do.”</p><p>“Can you suit up and fly me?” Loki asked, turning positively green at the thought of getting back in the car.</p><p>“I’m not leaving the car here, Loki. It’s a miracle we haven’t been carjacked already.”</p><p>“Then get War Machine to come.”</p><p>“You want me to commandeer a suit from the United States Air Force to ferry you all the fifteen miles from here to our house.”</p><p>“Fine, then I’ll walk,” Loki said simply.</p><p>
  <em>Typical, Tony. Guy finally shows a moment of vulnerability and you trample all over his pride like the asshole you are.</em>
</p><p>“You are not walking anywhere, Sunshine,” Tony said firmly. “I'm not letting you out of my sight.”</p><p>Loki’s body language was all fifty shades of stubborn and exhausted, all mixed into one. “I can take care of myself.”</p><p>“I’m sure you can,” Tony said gently. He dropped down onto the ground once more. “On second thought, let’s just…sit here for a while. There’s only so much excitement my mortal heart can take in one day.”</p><p>They sat watching the ocean in silence for what seemed like hours. Just as the first orange strips of sunset appeared over the horizon,</p><p>“Are we going to be alright?” Loki asked quietly.</p><p>"Absolutely." Adamant, Tony wrapped an arm around Loki’s waist and pulled him closer. He palmed the cradle of Loki’s belly where their little girl slumbered. </p><p>“We’re going to be just fine.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dedicated to my kindred spirits, my Frostiron enablers <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabesqueangel/works">Arabesqueangel</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocWordsmith/works">DocWordsmith</a> who share my love for pregnant Loki. This is for you and for all mpreg fans out there.</p><p>Fic title's from the line 'If I could catapult my heart...to where you are ~•♡' from Jack Savoretti's song 'Catapult'.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>